


【Jasher】Fall Down With Me

by BlurringST



Category: IT (2017), Shazam! (2019)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, RPS - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 19:13:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18452882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlurringST/pseuds/BlurringST
Summary: 关键词预警：严重ooc，流水账，高中生背景，在Finn/Jack、Asher/金发碧眼女朋友下的Jasher，脱衣舞男Jack/Finn，恐同Asher，school bullying ，外加一点飞叶子磕药和underage。





	【Jasher】Fall Down With Me

**Author's Note:**

> 相当雷人和狗血的文字，垃圾文学。想好了，确认过一切关键词无雷点后再看，否则辣眼睛作者不负责。有什么想说的就评论吧。

Jack是那种白天学校里焉坏的小nerd，每每放了学换身衣服，摇身一变成了舞台上的闪闪亮的小黑猫 。也不是什么灰姑娘的故事，只是爱好。爱好做一只小猫咪，爱好这种在光怪陆离的感觉。

Jack经常和Finn躲在更衣室里抽烟，带着亮片的光面的衣服被两点儿烟头照的一闪一闪的，两个小孩儿就在这对亮晶晶里面交换一个吻，然后咂咂嘴嫌弃一下对方的烟品。

Finn喜欢更戏剧化一点，更衣室里的假发都是他的。Jack则更知道怎么witty的发挥自己的魅力到最大。他知道什么腰部曲线和露出什么尺寸的肌肤才是最让人口干舌燥的。带有流苏的舞衣几乎是他最喜欢的，他不止一次告诉过Finn，那些流苏的下摆如何摇晃的人眼睛发直，下体发硬。

夜晚，通常他会从舞台上倒在躁动的人群里面，全身上下都被美金盖过、被人摸过一遍，一头黑色的卷毛被汗粘在额头，然后舔舔嘴唇，找一个愿意托付项圈绳子另一头的人。然后度过一个称得上快乐的夜晚。

Finn有时也会接过绳子，养一只猫儿从来不碍事，尤其是一只焉坏儿的小野猫，尤其是那只猫儿还很有自己的主意。Finn的背几乎就是那块猫抓板，尤其是当Jack喜欢上了美甲以后。漂亮的猫眼指甲总会在Finn 的背上留下更深刻的爪印。

第二天Jack还是大大咧咧穿着低领的T恤，带着一脖子的青青紫紫的斑去教室，被小恶霸堵在拎着领子抵在locker上面，然后被骂婊子，母狗。

小孩笑得眼睛眯眯，反驳不是狗，是猫咪。然后一脚踹在小恶霸的裤裆，比个中指然后吐点口水，一溜烟一样的溜走了 。

 

校园生活也就那样前篇一律，总有恶霸，也有书呆子，当然校园里的王子与公主永远是一对也是这个定律中的一环。

学生会，棒球队，这些词基本上都和Asher联系在一起，几乎半数拉拉队的女孩都是冲这个王子去的。Asher也有了一个标准的金发碧眼身材正点的小女朋友，不出一切任何青春校园剧的意外是个拉拉队队长。 

事实上Asher看过很多次Jack被school bullying，毕竟校园里块头比较大比较处于校园“高层地位”的男孩们都在棒球队里，Asher有的时候和他的小女朋友擦枪走火难免会在小巷子里解决，碰见一个东躲西躲疯跑的Jack几乎是家常便饭。

Jack往往还会坏心眼儿的给他们两打个招呼，然后顶着Asher很不爽的被打断的眼神毫无歉意的说一句，Sorry，Dude。

Jack平常身上沾着各种香水味，没有一点儿味道是他自己的，女士香水男士古龙水混杂在一起，有的时候和他选课表几乎一模一样的、他永远的同桌Finn都有点受不了。

Finn有的时候皱着眉头把他的凑过来索吻的脸推开，然后换来的只是被这只充满这种香水味的小猫一阵烦人的黏糊，香味全部蹭到Finn身上。Finn这种时候就会皱着眉头，然后假装呕吐，接着把Jack从上到下所有敏感的发笑点全部咯吱一遍，Jack也不甘示弱的挠回去。两个小男孩就在座位上互相骚扰对方咯咯咯笑成一团。

Asher 也撞见过Finn和Jack在体育场座位的最后一排的角落里面，像两只小猫咪一样湿乎乎的亲吻。那甚至算不上亲吻，更像是两只小猫互相给对方舔毛。

Asher几乎被恶心的反胃，甚至想像他的棒球队队员那样抓着Jack的领子给他一拳，他没法想象两个男孩这样纠缠在一团。 

Asher也只在体育场看见过一次，他和他的小女朋友亲热从来不需要去那些小巷子或者小树林里面，棒球队有专用教室，他只需要说一声就可以了。

难得的Asher有一次动用了这个权力，他看着两个他的队员像拎小猫一样，提着Jack的领子把他提溜到教室，Jack的颧骨上还有点儿淤青。

Asher让人把他丢在桌子上，他给了这个倒在桌子上的男孩一拳。

他其实不怎么会骂人，只是泄愤和厌恶的把Jack当成一个沙袋。

Jack只是笑，偶尔痛的倒抽一口气然后继续笑，甚至试图接住Asher的拳头然后顺着那条手臂，攀到他的脖子上，Asher 感到一阵电击似的、被他定义为恶心的感觉，他又打了Jack一拳，这次冲着腹部。

Jack小声的尖叫了一下，然后生气的抱怨了一下Asher一点都不绅士，但是那也没关系。Asher还是本质天真的小王子，下意识去查看Jack，结果被捂着肚子的小男孩儿抓住了手腕。他看见Jack很具有挑衅意味的眼神，还有那条舌头——柔软而湿乎乎的。

紧接着他就觉得手指尖上一点湿热，Jack的舌头卷着他的手指头吞吐着，比他那个女朋友做的还好。情色而带着挑衅，他感到Jack的虎牙用力在他的指腹咬了一下，然后很快湿热的感觉又掩盖过去。Asher想要重新掌握自己的手的控制权，他试图把自己的手从这个恶心的死基佬嘴里抽出来。但这种感觉然他浑身发麻，他开始意识到自己因为Jack起了反应。

Asher突然一个大力，把Jack推翻在地上就跑，他直接一路跑回家把自己锁在房间里面。整个人又惊慌又恶心，他甚至觉得这大概是Jack身上带的什么病毒让他突然起反应了。

 

Finn找到Jack的之后这个小男孩已经捂着他的手臂倒在了地上。

看见Finn的鞋子，Jack第一句话就是，万宝路爆珠还有吗，给我来一根？

Finn气的牙痒痒，又拿伤患没办法，没有万宝路了。

意思意思把自己嘴里叼的半截烟屁股塞到Jack嘴里，然后Jack深吸一口，慢慢悠悠开口，我骨折了。

当然打个石膏完全不影响Jack继续作天作地，只是晚上的工作暂时得停一停了，毕竟慕残的群众并没有那么多。

不过还是有许多露着胸脯的姑娘们怜惜的给这个男孩一个亲吻外加一个石膏上的签名。好的chili,我会来陪你们飞叶子的，还带上“小药丸”，我保证，bae。Jack身上又带着各种混乱的廉价香水味去上学。

这次把他堵在locker上的不知上次两个棒球队的男孩，还有他们那个队长，那个teachers' pet，那个小王子——Asher。Jack看见Asher就笑嘻嘻的凑上去，一副不怕被揍的样子装作撅着嘴去亲他，不出意料，Asher没有直接打上去，而是一拳头砸在了他旁边的locker上面，Jack顺势就从他的胳膊下钻出去。 

Asher没有动，他的两个跟班也不敢动，Jack照常送他们两个一人一个中指，然后一溜烟混到人群里不见了。Finn白了一眼这个急冲冲的跑进座位的同桌，Jack丝毫不在意大大咧咧给了Finn一个响亮的吻脸礼，然后把Finn当成了他的人肉垫子，整个人往上面一躺就一副小憩的样子了。 

座子上又多了几个油漆笔涂得还没干的“死基佬”“母狗”“鸡奸犯”，Jack也不管油漆笔的味道还在空气中没有散去，也不管墨水没干。就把他那个只装了避孕套，润滑剂还有小半瓶他用假身份证买的酒，外加一只几乎快被磨平的铅笔和一个被撕裂的本子，Finn眼疾手快把他几乎要从包里滑落到地上的避孕套盒子塞回Jack包里去。

 

Asher难得的上课发呆，草稿本上乱涂乱画成一团乱糟，难得的优等生被点名回答不出问题，金发的小女朋友很快下课就来关心她这个发呆的男友，但是一向彬彬有礼的Asher推开了她。

校园模范王子翘了课把自己关在男厕所的隔间里面。 

Asher纂紧了拳头，然后一根手指一根手指的松开，几乎当他觉得自己可以平静的回到教室时，他的隔间传来了喘息的声音。小小的惊呼声他再熟悉不过了，是Jack。

肉体撞击在一起的声音，混杂着两个频率不同的喘息声，还有令人遐想的水声无限在Asher耳边放大。 

只有一块甚至称不上墙的隔板拦在Asher和他隔壁那对正在互相慰藉的小猫之间。他可以听见几乎所有的声音，Jack叫着Finn的名字咒骂他，Finn反驳回去，像往常一样，只不过这一次多了一点荷尔蒙的味道和刺激感官的喘息，这让他们的每一句话听起来都像调情。Asher想逃离这个恶心的让他感到恶寒的地方。 

Jack开始叫的更大声了，他的声音有点沙——是飞叶子飞出来的，但还带着未完全变声的尖锐，放荡的几乎就是一只烦人的发情期小猫咪。每一个音调和喘息都刚好勾住最撩拨的那一点。Asher再一次感到自己的下体有了反应，他的漂亮女朋友大概还在生他的气，于是他认命的把手伸进裤裆帮助自己解脱。

气温开始升高，夏天的空气开始变得粘稠而灼热。随着越来越急促的喘息声，Jack那些咒骂开始变成无意义短音节，肉体拍打出来色节奏越来越快，Asher的手也一样。他想想到曾经Jack这样舔他的手指，柔软的舌头如何把他的手指变成湿漉漉的。不久，几乎在同时，同一间厕所相邻隔间的三个男孩一起达到了高潮。 

Asher飞快的收拾好他自己，逃离这个污秽的厕所隔间，他离开之前还听见Jack和Finn吵嘴的声音。Asher觉得自己像个罪人，他从来都是最正面，最完美的。他不可能是那些肮脏的，有着缺陷的鸡奸犯中的一个。但是Jack那双湿漉漉的眼睛在他脑海里萦绕，挥之不去。就像是个梦魇，不断让他感到矛盾。

Jack那个和Finn一起用了小半盒的避孕套就插在放水杯的网兜里，他脖子上带着新的还没有变青的粉红的印记，实际上他脖子上那些旧的，来自于女人或者男人的标记都还没有完全消去。Finn放学没有和他一起走，Finn需要去跳舞，而他带着他骨折的手早早回家，或者陪着那些一起工作的姐姐们喝酒，抽烟。 

Jack的背包被人扯住了，然后整个人都被拽进了杂物间。突如其来的拉力让他的背撞在了各种各样的清洁用具上，这些东西哗啦啦倒了一地。他的背包丝毫不牢固得拉链被大拉开，背包里本来就没什么东西零零碎碎掉了一地，而那瓶人体润滑剂正好掉在他脚边。 

避孕套散了撒了一地，而避孕套盒子正好掉在拉住他的那个人脚下——Asher，Jack抬着头吹了声口哨，“Angel 我们又见面了。”他涂着黑指甲油的手指捡起一只避孕套，蓝色的薄薄的蓝色方形在他手指头间来回。Asher感到无由来的愤怒，这像是Jack对他极度的不尊重那样。他不想动手，于是他只能捏紧了拳头。

他打着石膏的另一只手无力的下垂着，让他看起来就像个布娃娃，他乖巧的不说话的时就更像了。他似乎对自己现在的处境感到惊喜极了，开始咯咯地笑起来。Asher没有笑，他走近了一点，然后用手卡住Jack的颌骨，让他的脸向上看。Jack的眼睛狡黠而明亮，他皱了皱眉——Asher手上练棒球练出来的茧子让他不适。

事实证明伟大的，完美校园明星男孩Asher Angel只知道怎么对女孩子绅士一点，对于男孩来说他粗暴而且毫无章法。他的手掌够大，足以直接挤着Jack的脸颊肉。然后Jack看见这个男孩眼睛一闭视死如归的亲了过来。Asher的嘴唇不算很柔软，甚至还带点裂皮，他的吻技可以说是相当差劲。 

Jack抑制住他翻白眼的欲望，Asher的吻技这么差，他甚至想不通拉拉队队长怎么会和他在一起。Asher在这个吻结束之后迅速的分开，然后结结实实给了Jack的右脸一巴掌。Asher不蠢他发现让自己生气的不是Jack而是他自己，他这辈子的前十七年认定了自己不可能是那些会下地狱的同性恋。 

这直接否定了Asher这么久以来所有的生活，所有的一切都被打破了，他十七年的生活与爱情观全部变成碎片。他开始恶心他自己，他迁怒在Jack身上。Jack就是他认定的那个罪魁祸首，但是最该死的事情是他无法拒绝他的亲吻带来的感受。Asher把地上的男孩拎着领子提起来，用一种小兽一样的方式亲吻，撕咬。 

Jack的脸上还有Asher打出来的红色印子，他用那只没有打石膏的手搂住Asher的脖子，他很知道怎么用触摸挑起男孩们的情欲。Asher松开了一只手，他把失去平衡的Jack压倒在地上，手顺着Jack的衬衫下摆摸进去，里面不是预想的柔软的皮肤，而是凉而光滑的皮面。

Jack感到在自己腰上乱摸的手停住了，完美男孩也有不知所措发懵的一天。抓住这个空隙他用巧劲把Asher反压在地上，挣开Asher的手，眯着眼睛打量了一下这么近距离看见的小王子，接着整个人俯下身子用牙齿去解开Asher的皮扣与拉链。Asher感到紧张，他似乎知道Jack想要干什么，他总是在一次又一次的刺激底线 。

Jack胡乱扒下他自己的衣服，里面是他的舞衣，低胸、紧身还带着亮闪闪的流苏。他自己做好润滑，熟练给Asher戴上避孕套，然后小小的惊呼一声，庆幸自己买的尺寸算是大号的。他把自己整个人都坐在Asher身上，后腰的流苏在Asher的大腿上扫来扫去，让人发痒。像是猫尾巴，若有若无不痛不痒的撩拨。

Asher从没想过有一天他会和一个男孩儿在学校的杂物间里面做爱，这个还穿着脱衣舞衣的男孩在他身上起伏，和他纠缠在一起。莎乐美，Ashe人不合时宜的想到他的Drama课上最近被提及的。Jack实在他的身上跳一支七重纱之舞，不同的一点是，他更疯，他也是那个刽子手，会在一舞之后的高潮割下自己的头颅。 

Jack从Asher的身上起开，又如法炮制的把自己装回乱糟糟的T恤与牛仔裤里。他给自己点了一支烟，示意着Asher是否也要一支，Asher没有理他。

Jack眯着眼睛像靥足的猫儿一样吸了一口，然后慢慢悠悠把烟吐到Asher的脸上。 

他说，

小王子，现在你也要和我一起下地狱了。 

 

—END—


End file.
